


Educating the Internationals

by lifesgreatestadventure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Human Names Used, M/M, Make Outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesgreatestadventure/pseuds/lifesgreatestadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU: Alfred likes to take it upon himself to show the international students at his university all of American culture. Even silly party games from middle school. He and Toris might get a little carried away with spin the bottle though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating the Internationals

One of the best things about having international friends is all of the silly games you can introduce them that you played as a kid. When else would anyone actually play spin the bottle at a college party? And as a worker at the International office, Alfred took it upon himself to teach the internationals about every game in American culture. Plus, he wouldn't mind making out with one of the international students in particular.

He finished his beer with a loud pop and placed the bottle in the center of the circle. "Okay, the rules are simple; you spin the bottle and then make out with the person it points to."

Yong Soo started to grin and winked at Bella, who smiled back at him. Toris' face flushed deeply and he opened his mouth at Alfred, "Surely you can't be serious?"

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley," Alfred joked with Toris, "I'm not saying like tongue or anything, Toris. Unless you wanted to," he added with a wink, Toris' face lit up even more.

There was a nudge in Alfred's ribs as Mathias added, "But if you want tongue, we're not going to say no." Alfred nodded his head in agreement, "Alright, Gil gets to go first!"

Alfred and Mathias' pale roommate grinned and shook his head as he reached to spin the bottle. The empty beer bottle slowly came to stop, pointing towards his longtime friend, Liz, who frowned deeply and crossed her arms.

"Don't try a quick one on me," she warned him as Gil leaned over to plant a soft kiss on her lips. It was sweet, until Gil reached towards her breasts, as a joke (Alfred assumed that it was because Gil didn't want to die). "You mother fucker," Liz shouted, pushing Gil away playfully.

He raised his hands and laughed loudly, "Oh come on, you knew that would happen!" Liz just shook her head at her best friend and flipped him off.

After the group stopped laughing, Alfred nodded to the girl next to him and she took her turn.

The game progress it was Toris' turn. By this time, everyone in the circle was hooting and hollering at the pairs that had to kiss each other. It was easy to get caught up in the excitement (and the beer helped, too).

When Toris reached over to spin the bottle, Alfred could see him visible swallow and he made eye contact with his friend. _I really want to make out with him_ , Alfred thought to himself as Toris flicked the bottle.

Everyone knew Alfred was sweet on Toris anyways, now would be a good chance to let Toris know that he was up for being more than friends. He never would have figured out how to bridge that gap but thanks to a little beer bottle and a horny middle school game, he might have his chance.

If only the powers-at-be would smile on him and let the bottle point towards Alfred. Although, he wasn't above knocking the bottle-

Oh, he didn't have to.

The little brown bottle of all-that-is-good-in-the-world came to a halt right in front of the blonde. He felt like he could do a fist pump, this was his lucky day!

Alfred beamed at Toris, who, holy shit, his face was so red he thought Toris might pass out.

_Alright, don't blow this, Alfie._ He pep talked himself as Toris crawled across the circle towards him. Meanwhile, Mathias slapped Alfred on the back; he knew the blonde had a crush on Toris for a while now.

Toris got right in front of Alfred's face and paused, "Uh- Well," he sucked in a deep breath, "We don't have to do this." He gushed all of the words out a once, "Only if you want too."

The cowlick on Alfred's head bounced wildly as he shook his head. "No! I mean, no. I do want to." He paused, "I mean, if you want to, too."

Gil slapped his hand on the ground and shouted, "Just kiss already, good lord!"

That shook the two out of their awkward shuffling and Alfred smiled softly at Toris. He reached a hand up to his face and cupped it around his cheek. Toris smiled back and leaned in towards his friend, touching their lips briefly.

As soon as their lips touched, Alfred felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach, telling him the kiss was too short for his liking. He and Toris stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Alfred pressed into him, deepening the kiss.

Toris reached up and thread his hands through Alfred's hair and pulled lightly at it. Alfred moaned a little in his mouth and Toris licked his lips, leaving Alfred wanting more.

So the blonde went for it. He bit down lightly on Toris' thin bottom lip and he made a soft noise in surprise. Then Toris shifted, pulling Alfred closer towards him and pressed his fingertips down into his shoulder muscles.

Alfred groaned and started to lower them towards the carpet until-

"Jesus Christ! I think that is enough kids," Mathias shouted out, pulling the two apart. "I didn't pay for a show, guys, so don't give it to me!"

Toris cried out repeated apologies, making his way back to his spot across the circle, while Alfred, with a flushed face, smiled sheepishly.

Mathias just shook his head at the two of them and muttered, "Fucking hormones or something."

Spin the bottle quickly melted into another game but Alfred didn't notice. He stared at Toris until the thoroughly embarrassed Lithuanian glanced up. Alfred jerked his head towards the front door and got up to leave.

A few minutes later, Toris followed, he tried being discrete but Gil and Mathias wolf whistled at him on his way out.

Alfred was laying down on the hood of his car perked up when Toris came outside. "Sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Quickly, Toris shook his head, sitting down next to Alfred. "Don't be," he paused, leaning back on the hood. He closed his eyes and sighed, smiling, "I wanted that to happen for a long time now."

A burst of laughter came from Alfred and he fell back down, lying by Toris. He intertwined his fingers in with Toris' and they watched the stars together until the sun came up.


End file.
